Wing Chun
Wing Chun (Chino: 詠春 ; pinyin: yǒng chūn; Jyutping: wing4 ceon1), escrito también Ving Tsun, Wing Tsun, Win Tzun o Ving Chun; dependiendo de la escuela o organización que lo enseñe, es un sistema de la defensa personal perteneciente a las Artes Marciales de China. Está constituido por 6 elementos interrelacionados: Siu Nim Tau; Chum Kiu; Biu Jee; Muk Yan Yong; Look Dim Boon Kwan y Baat Jam Dao. Historia Al igual que con muchas artes marciales, existen varias historias sobre cómo el Wing Chun fue creado. Tales historias se pasan de profesor a alumno como una tradición oral. Dado que los estudiantes se centran más en aprender el arte que su historia, tales leyendas llegan a recubrirse de una capa de romanticismo que hace difícil discernir el hecho histórico subyacente. Tales leyendas, de todas maneras, se ajustan a la idea de cada practicante de qué es el arte y merecen ser estudiadas por ellas mismas. Particularmente la visión China de la historia es diferente a la Occidental, lo importante no sería la exactitud de los hechos, sino las enseñanzas que pueden dejar. Por lo cual las historias no suelen ser rigurosas, ni lo pretenden. En el caso del Wing Chun Kung Fu, numerosas leyendas muestran un origen diverso, pero situándolo en términos temporales alrededor del siglo XVII D.C., siendo entonces un arte marcial considerado "moderno" en comparación con muchos otros. Fue inventado al sur de China, en la provincia de Cantón (Guangdong) y al parecer con el paso de las generaciones sufrió modificaciones y simplificaciones hasta terminar siendo el sistema que conocemos hoy. La primera historia que se escuchó acerca del origen del Wing Chun fue difundida por el Gran Maestro Ip Man (Yip Man), considerado como el padre del Wing Chun moderno, en 1953. Al parecer fue consultado por un periodista dada la fama del Gran Maestro y éste refirió una historia corta y a la vez fantástica. Según él, el Wing Chun deriva de una sacerdotisa Shaolin llamada Ng Mui, quien había escapado milagrosamente junto con otros cuatro monjes de la destrucción del Siu Lam (Shaolín del Sur) por agentes del gobierno, quienes lo consideraban un lugar proclive a la rebelión política. Al parecer, Ng Mui viajó por toda la provincia y pasó un buen tiempo buscando la manera de optimizar su conocimiento en artes marciales, para facilitar su enseñanza y a la vez mejorar su rendimiento y aplicación. Otros autores nombran una leyenda en la cual la sacerdotisa observó la lucha entre una grulla y una serpiente, de donde logró extraer los movimientos que aplicaría a su sistema de pelea. Esta leyenda es sin embargo poco probable, considerando que a la mayoría de los artes marciales chinos se les atribuye un origen similar, en un momento en que el creador observa a un animal, gana un conocimiento superior casi metafísico y extrae de él conocimientos. Según Ip Man, Ng Mui finalmente arribó a un pueblito agrícola, donde conoció a una joven llamada Yim Wing Chun (que significa "hermosa primavera") quien tenía problemas para evitar el matrimonio forzado con un hombre brusco. Según la leyenda, la sacerdotisa enseñó las bases de su sistema a la joven, quien finalmente logró evitar el matrimonio indeseado, al salir victoriosa en un combate con el pretendiente. Yim Wing Chun finalmente enseñó el sistema a sus desendientes, quienes lo nombraron en honor a ella. La línea que se siguió fue entonces familiar y en estricto secreto, hasta que el Gran Maestro Ip Man, comenzó a enseñarlo en Hong Kong, donde tuvo múltiples alumnos quienes finalmente difundieron el arte en todo el mundo. También existen otras interpretaciones del origen de este arte, donde destacan su relación con algunos grupos secretos que militaban en contra del gobierno Manchú de la época, como las "Las Triadas". Algunas fuentes fundamentan esta versión apoyándose en el nombre de una pequeña villa, llamada también Wing Chun (pero el ideograma significa "eterna primavera") como asiduo lugar de reunión de este grupo secreto. Otros autores afirman que el sistema no fue el esfuerzo de una sola persona sino la conjunción de numerosos artistas marciales a través de muchas generaciones, relacionándolo también con grupos de artistas que viajaban en barco, en especial el "Junco Rojo" que servía de transporte a una compañía de Opera Cantonesa itinerante. Sin embargo, estas versiones ni ninguna otra pueden ser probadas, dejando por supuesto el origen del arte en la leyenda. Actualmente, existen variados sitios en el mundo donde se enseña el arte y numerosas familias que han tomado una versión ligeramente distinta del sistema. Entre las familias más conocidas, está de la Moy Yat, la de Wong Shun Leung (famoso por iniciar a Bruce Lee en las artes marciales), la de Chu Shong-tin y la de Leung Ting, todas válidas, representando una visión distinta de un sistema similar. En cuanto a las denominaciones del sistema, incluyendo las visiones distintas, son muchas, y las formas escritas varían ya que el idioma original del sistema es el Cantonés, y no existe una transliteración oficial a caracteres románicos. Podemos encontrar por ejemplo: ving tshun, ving tsun, weng chun, weng shun, wing chun, wing tjun, wing tsjun, wing tsun, wing tsung, wing tzun, yong chun, yong tjun. La denominación Wing Chun se atribuye a Bruce Lee, como romanización del original chino, en concreto, a su libro (el único que publicó) de 1963 (ver más abajo). Maestros y Evolución El maestro más conocido quizás fue Yip Man. Uno de sus discípulos, Leung Ting (máximo grado de Wing Tsun en estos momentos), fue el maestro del gran maestro Keith R. Kernspecht que diseñó un sistema para que esta arte marcial pudiera ser enseñada a grupos más grandes, en contrapartida a como lo hacían antiguamente los maestros, que tenían un pequeño grupo de alumnos durante toda su vida. El alemán fue quien importó este arte marcial a Europa en el contexto de la organización de Leung Ting. Victor Gutierrez, alumno de Keith R. Kernspecht e importador del arte marcial a España en los años '90, dirige una de las organizaciones encargadas de la difusión del arte marcial, formando a los instructores y manteniendo un vínculo con estos y sus alumnos basado en un sistema de licencias. Esta organización de Wing Chun(o Win Tsun para ésta)se denomina OEWT. Además de la OEWT existen otra serie de organizaciones como la liderada por el también alumno de Keith R. Kernspecht, Emin Boztepe que aportan su particular visión del Wing Chun (en este caso Win Tzun o Wing Tsun). La existencia de diferentes organizaciones con sus propias estructuras de formación, licencias, etc. impiden la creación de una federación oficial de este arte marcial. En Latinoamerica encotramos organizaciones como la IRKA a cargo de Sifú Norberto Rinaldi, que cuenta con filiales tanto en Argentina como en Chile. El Wing Chun (en sus distintas variantes)ha sido presentada a grupos policiales como el GSG9 (policía alemana), RAID (policía francesa), SEK (policía suiza), NOCS (policía italiana), ERTZANTZA (policía vasca), INTERPOL, FBI, marines del ejército americano. Gratamente convencidos por su efectividad, Sifu Gutierrez ha adecuado el Wing Tsun a las necesidades policiales y de seguridad. SAFE D.P.O. es adaptable a las necesidades de cualquier cuerpo de seguridad sea del estado (policía base, grupos especiales de intervención,...) o privado (escoltas, seguridad jurada,...) Curriculum *Siu Nim Tao (小念頭; pinyin: xiǎo niàn tóu; Cantonés Yale: siu2 nim6 tau4; "" ") Contenidos asociados: Pak Sao; Tan Sao; Bong Sao; Jet Sao; Tang chi Sao; Seung Chi sao *Chum Kiu (尋橋; pinyin: xún qiáo; Cantonés Yale: cham4 kiu4; "") Contenidos asociados: Seung Chi sao; Quan Sao; Mah poh; Toi Mah *Biu Jee (鏢指; pinyin: biāo zhǐ; Cantonés Yale: biu1 ji2; "") Contenidos asociados: Seung Chi sao; Chi gerk; Sau gerk seung siu. * Muk Yan Jong (木人樁; pinyin: mùrénzhuāng; Cantonés Yale: muk6 yan4 jong1; "") Contenidos asociados: Seung Chi sao; Chi gerk; Cheung Kiu Sao; Lat sao; Lei Tei Chi Sao; Leung Bi Mok Chi Sao; Mai San Jong; Muk Yan Jong; Dar Hung Jong; Gerk Jong. * Look Dim Boon Kwan Contenidos asociados: Jin Choi; Biu Kwan; Chi kwan; Kwan Mo Leung Heung. * Baat Jam Dao — Términos comunes Notar que los términos de Wing Chun son originalmente Cantonés coloquial (o inclusive de las calles de Foshan). El significado puede por lo tanto ser difícil de rastrear. El Sistema En Wing Tsun no se planifican secuencias de ataques, defensas y contraataques. Todo se basa en conseguir alcanzar el Wu wei, contactar con el oponente y actuar según lo que sintamos del oponente, pero sin planificar nada. En palabras de Bruce Lee (1963): «hace tiempo que practico el Wing Chun, el sistema natural. Ya no me distraerán mi enemigo, yo mismo o los movimientos de una Kata. He hecho mía la técnica de mi oponente. Debo formar un todo con él y actúo de acuerdo al principio Wu-Wei, según las circunstancias y sin planear los movimientos de antemano. Ningún pensamiento desperdiciado en meditación, respiración, energía y Chi. No tengo que seguir experimentando, todo fluye por sí mismo.» (tomado de Kernspecht (1996)). Referencias * Bruce Lee (1963) Chinese Gung Fu, the Phylosophical Art of Self-defense, ISBN 0-89750-112-8 * J.Yim Lee (1972) Wing Chun Kung Fu, chinese art of self-defense, technical editor Bruce Lee. Los Angeles: Ohara Publications, Incorporated. * Moy Yat (1989) A Legend of Kung Fu Masters New York; Loyal Publications. * Keith Ronald Kernspecht (1996) El Arte del Combate, ISBN 84-605-5910-6 * Chu, Robert; Ritchie, Rene; & Wu, Y. (1998). Complete Wing Chun: The Definitive Guide to Wing Chun's History and Traditions. Boston: Tuttle Publishing. ISBN 0-8048-3141-6. * Ip Man Tong Development Council (2006) Ip man Ving Tsun Genealogy, China. * Jim Fung, Karen Armstrong (1980) Wing Chun Kung Fu, ISBN 0-9594985-0-8 * Jim Fung, Karen Armstrong (1986) The Authentic Wing Chun Weapons, ISBN 0-9594985-1-6 Categoría:Artes marciales de China Enlaces externos * Wing Chun chile-Kuen Toledo * IRKA Chile Wing Tsun Evolutivo * IRKA Argentina Wing Tsun Evolutivo * Academia de Wing Chun en España * freiewingtsunschulen * Moy Yat Wing Chun Kung Fu Family * Wing Chun Magazine * Página oficial de la OEWT * Página oficial de WT/Escrima en Madrid * Moy Yat Ving Tsun Argentina cs:Wing Chun de:Wing Chun el:Γουίν Τσουν en:Wing Chun fr:Wing Chun it:Wing Chun ja:詠春拳 nl:Wing Chun pl:Wing Chun pt:Wing Chun ro:Wing Chun ru:Вин чун sv:Wing Chun [[tr:Wing Chun